kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels
Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels is a hypothetical game planned by Taylor Gorrell. It is planned as a hypothetical sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising, and as such, is highly based on it. Any possible ideas from other users are welcome. Plot Two years have passed since Hades was destroyed. Skyworld, Earth, and the Underworld are finally at peace. But a renegade faction of the Forces of Nature begin attacking, so Pit is sent to stop them. But after defeating the commander, a rip occurs in space, and various odd creatures spill into the land. Multiple angel-like beings also appear, one of them killing the commander. The beings call themselves the "Synthetic Angels", superior beings from another dimension that seek the destruction of the gods. But they are too resilient for any of Pit's weapons. Aided by a good Synthetic Angel named Artem, Pit and his friends take on the Synthetics. Confirmed Returning Cast (Incomplete) *Pit *Palutena *Dark Pit (now named "Trip") *Viridi *Phosphora *Pandora (Amazon) *Magnus *Gaol *Medusa *Hades *Dyntos New Characters (Incomplete) *Synthetics *Parshath *Artem *Zetsin *Goryu *Ohka *Senku *Sirio *Elced *Erednay *Orichon Chapters As this game is modeled after Uprising, the story is chronicled in "Chapters" that tell each mission in the story. This game has a total of 40 Chapters: 35 Chapters in the standard story, and 5 Bonus Chapters unlockable by various means. As opposed to Uprising, however, some Chapters are set to either Pit or Trip. A gold-bordered Chapter means you have to play as Pit. A black-bordered Chapter menas you have to play as Trip. A silver-bordered Chapter means both Pit and Trip are part of the Chapter, allowing you to choose which one you play as. Pit and Trip end up in the same Land Battle environment, but they take different paths, with different items that only that character can grab. Chapter List Chapter 1: Show Time, Again Character: Pit or Trip Intensity Gate: 5.0 The chapter starts with you in the skies, being refreshed on your controls by either Palutena or Viridi, depending on your character. The other character flies on-screen, first informing Pit of Trip's new name, then starting a discussion as to why the Forces of Nature are the ones attacking them. Viridi immediately butts in, yelling "Don't blame me!", and saying that a faction of her army, including one of her commanders, went renegade and is attacking the human world on their own accord. Pit and Trip fly down to a town for the Land Battle, each of them taking a different route. Violent plant outgrowths have begun tearing parts of the town apart, and the Forces of Nature are all over the place. Eventually Pit and Trip converge on a clearing on the outskirts, where the commander, Dragaena, is waiting. After defeating Dragaena, Viridi begins reprimanding it, but the air fluctuates before space rips open. Odd creatures begin to spill out of the rip, confusing everyone. Then, a group of angel-like beings come through the portal, one of them pointing a Staff and firing, obliterating Dragaena in one shot. The angels and creatures fly away, giving everyone a bad feeling. Chapter 2: The synthetics Character: Pit or Trip intensity gate: 7.0 After Dragaena‘s destruction, everyone follows the odd monsters and angel like beings to a giant sea coves where the invaders made there hideouts. With pit going on the right and trip on the left, they battle through the monsters seeing how much stronger they were to any other type of enemy they had fought before. After they make it through to the cave, the see one of the angle like beings about to make an astounding ovation. “listen to me synthetic angles, got long we have grown our hatred for gods of there greed, now, we have come too another world, and we will do the same to this world as we did our last one. We shall destroy all of the gods!” So enraged by the though of them trying to kill lady Palutena, pit try’s to shoot the angel, but his weapon did no damage whatsoever. After pit revealed himself and trip, the both fly towards the exit but is kept out by 4 synthetic angels. 1 highly skilled one versus pit, and 3, not as experienced ones vs trip, after the battles, two of the angles fly off leaving a orange haired angel, and a short black hair behind. Seeing this, Palutena and Virid see the truth. “These angles have no emotions for each other, or anything else.” After that, pit and trip bring the 2 angels back to the goddesses sanctuaries. Bonus Chapters Bonus Chapter 1: Blast from the Past Unlocking Criteria: Beat the game. Character: Pit only With the world safe, Pit decides to take a free flight with his new permanent Power of Flight. However, an odd space pocket opens and sucks Pit in. When Pit wakes up, he finds himself in a world completely modeled after the 8-bit Kid Icarus game. Pit has to Land Battle his way to find his way out. During the battle, he meets and teams up with the original Pit, updated to look more 3D. At the end, Modern Pit and Classic Pit find the exit portal blocked by a recreation of 8-bit Monstrous Medusa. With skillful battling, the two Pits defeat the recreation of Classic Monstrous Medusa. Modern Pit finds out from Palutena that he was actually sucked into a time warp and had battled alongside his past self. Modern Pit tells Classic Pit to keep on his path, as he'll have a great future, before jumping through the exit warp back into his own time. Bonus Chapter 2: Wedding Crasher Unlocking Criteria: Acquire the Magnus and Gaol Idols and clear Bonus Chapter 1. Character: Pit or Trip It's a good day in Pit's circle of friends: Magnus and Gaol are getting married! Pit (or Trip) is flying around and meets Magnus in the skies, who informs them of the wedding and shows off the wedding ring he picked out for Gaol. All of a sudden, what appears to be a Centurion shoots past them, swiping the ring right out of Magnus's hand, so he and your character chase after it, eventually landing in the Forest of Perplexion, a mysterious area meant to screw with someone's mind. Enemies from various armies appear in this mission, and the area is blanketed by Shifter Fog, which alters the area. Upon reaching the end, you are greeted by the "Centurion" who swiped the ring, who reveals himself to be Perplexion, the master of the forest. Perplexion battles you by shape-shifting into previous bosses. Upon his defeat, Perplexion explodes, relinquishing the ring and lifting the Shifter Fog. Your character and Magnus are warped out of the area, and a cutscene plays showing the wedding between the two in the first town of the game. Bonus Chapter 3: The Zodiac Gauntlet Unlocking Criteria: Acquire all 12 Zodiac Weapons and clear Bonus Chapter 2. Character: Pit or Trip Your character is called to Dyntos's Workshop by the old god, as he has a special test for them. He commends them for finding all 12 of his Zodiac Weapons, and now wants them to use them in a special challenge. In the Land Battle portion, you are in a ring with 12 gates around you, each one marked with a Zodiac sign. When you go through a gate, your current weapon is temporarily swapped with the Zodiac Weapon matching the symbol on the gate you entered. The weapon you get has the same value, bonuses, Range Power, and Melee Power as your original weapon. Dyntos has placed a boss in each gate for you to defeat. Once you defeat all 12, the elevator in the center will activate, taking you to the top where an odd treasure chest sits. It must be opened with attacks, so smash the chest until it opens, sending 12 beams of light out. Dyntos states that those are the Zodiac Powers, and that their respective chambers have appeared in 12 different Chapters. He wishes you luck in finding them. Bonus Chapter 4: Trip's Valentine Unlocking Criteria: Clear all Minigames with A Rank or higher and clear Bonus Chapter 3. Character: Trip only Viridi's sick of Trip not confessing his feelings to Ohka, who clearly loves him and is extremely impressed after he cleared her Minigames so well, so she sends him to find a gem rumored to promise eternal love between one who offers it to one who accepts it. Trip finds the meaning cheesy, but decides to check it out. Trip finds the temple where the gem is kept, but it is under heavy guard by odd troops. Upon reaching the Inner Sanctum, the guardian of the stone confronts Trip, claiming it will not relinquish the stone, as so many have tried to misuse it for selfish reasons in the past. Trip assures him that he is getting it as a gift, but the guardian tells him to prove his worth in a battle. Eventually, Trip is victorious against the guardian, and is given the gem. However, what neither of them knew was that Viridi has transported Ohka in to watch the battle. Overjoyed, Ohka confesses her love and kisses Trip, him returning the gesture and dropping the gem. Viridi remarks that she'll have to get them a room before warping them back to her sanctuary. The guardian retrieves the gem and wishes Trip and Ohka the best. Bonus Chapter 5: The Long-Awaited Rematch Unlocking Criteria: Clear all Chapters and Bonus Chapters 1-4 on Intensity 5.0 or higher. Character: Pit only Throughout the game, Trip bugs Pit about a rematch, but it never happens. In this chapter, that rematch is finally underway. After a brief Air Battle to warm up, Pit is taken to an open area in Skyworld. Trip flies in soon after, ready for battle with his own weapon, which is the same type of weapon you choose. The spectators gather for the fight, and with a final "Let's do this!", the rematch begins: Pit VS Trip. Trip is no slouch, using his weapon in a crafty fashion and using his flight powers to gain an advantage. Be wary for when he tries the Special Attack of his weapon. He has more HP than his fights in Uprising, so expect a tough fight. After a tough battle, Pit emerges victorious, proving himself the better warrior. With a brofist from Trip and congrats from the characters (including a kiss from Palutena), Pit decides to congratulate the player for clearing all the Chapters, but tells them that there's plenty more to do in the game. He tells them to keep on truckin' as everyone poses in a group screenshot, ending the Chapter. Game Modes Solo Mode "Follow the story of how me and my friends save the world once more!" - Pit Self-explanatory, the Solo Mode is basically the Story Mode, where you play through the game and customize your weapons. Multiplayer "Find other people to play with so you can beat them down!" -Trip Multiplayer is the same as Uprising as well, but with new arenas and game modes. Vault "You can see all the bonuses you've acquired here." -Palutena Back from Uprising, this section has all the same features: Idols, Offering Hearts, etc. How to Play "Forgot how to play the game? Sheesh, good thing this mode's here." -Viridi In case you ever need a refresher on the controls, you can come here to watch tutorial videos. The tutorial videos automatically play when you start a file, but they can be skipped. Streetpass "Connect with those around you and share your Weapon Gems." -Parshath (no voice clip until he is introduced) Like in the last game, you can use Streetpass to exchange Weapon Gems with anyone else who has the game. Options "Mess around with all your settings here. Have at it!" -Artem (no voice clip until he is introduced) This mode lets you change settings, such as your controls, volume settings, and other options. There's even a Sound Test. Minigame "Take a break from your battles and enjoy my minigames! You can even call friends to play!" -Ohka Unlocked after a certain chapter, this lets you have fun with minigames either by yourself against computers, or with friends over Wi-Fi. Minigames are ranked E, D, C, B, A, S, S being the highest. Some achievements require certain ranks on Minigames, and getting A Rank on all minigames unlocks Bonus Chapter 4. You play as either Pit or Trip in this minigames, having a color scheme to differentiate the players. AR Card Battle "Use your AR vision to take pics of Idols or make 'em fight!" -Magnus (no voice clip until he is introduced) Like in Uprising, you can use special AR cards to make Idols appear through the AR Vision. Provoking them with objects will make them battle. Back "Wrong file? This'll take you back to the select screen." -Hades (no voice clip until he is introduced) If you're done playing one file, or you picked the wrong one, click this button to go back. Weapons All nine weapon types from Uprising make a return in this game: Blades, Bows, Claws, Clubs, Orbitars, Staffs, Palms, Cannons, and Arms. But now, three new weapon types are introduced: Wings, Boots, and Shields. Each weapon also has their own Zodiac Weapon, as there are now 12 types. Like before, you can redeem your Hearts to buy weapons, fuse weapons together to form new ones, or dismantle weapons to gain Hearts. Since the bosses from the previous game mostly don't return, their weapons are replaced by new ones, such as the Arlon Orbitars replaced with the Elced Orbitars. The Aurum Weapons are also replaced, as the Aurum don't appear in this game. Powers Making another return, Powers carry the same function and use as in Uprising. However, there are now 12 Zodiac Powers as opposed to 3 before, due to there now being 12 weapon types. Treasure Hunts Back from Uprising, this game features Treasure Hunts to give you bonuses for each condition you clear. As opposed to the last game, though, there are four Treasure Hunts, run by Artem, Ohka, Orichon, and Parshath. Feathers can be found to clear difficult tasks instantly. Fourth Wall Breaking Much like Uprising, the fourth wall is practically nonexistent, with characters constantly making it known that they are game characters and often referencing other game series. However, the game also breaks the fourth wall in much different ways that border on the interface just messing with the player, such as the game apparently locking up and glitching (which sometimes is used to get through certain areas), and some characters referencing having left objects in earlier Chapters. More Modes Coming Soon... Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Fanmade Game